funghigardeningfandomcom-20200222-history
NEO Mushroom Garden
Neo Garden is a game based on Mushroom Garden Deluxe but with themes, different looks and more upgrades on machines.The game now acts more of like the old Mushroom Garden mixed with Deluxe.The game is named after the final funghi Neo. There is also a password which will unlock Hero Lamp, Warmer, Humidifier and the Hero food machine. Password (2014-04 - Funghi Heroes): kabikabidan Password (2014-07 - Nostalgic Home): namekoke Password (2014-10 - Chara Pafe Cafe): namekopafe Library: 'Facts:' Neo Mushroom Garden was released on 23rd May, 2014 and was downloadable on both ios and android devices. It was created by Beeworksgames which also created Touch Detective and Mushroom Garden. This game is free. No in-app purchases are available. 'Ratings:' It scored a 4.3 average star in the Play store and 4 stars on App store (needs to confirm). Overall a very good game from other players. Harvest boxes: Themes: -Normal Garden--Most likely to find Funghi, Oddball, Snowy, Spiky, Stretch, Twins, Tillty, Fauxghi, Nasty, Capless, Funny, Verteran, Mushryoshka, Kebab, Firstyear -Funghi Heroes--Most likely to find Funghi, Blondie, Ashy, Snipper, Archangel, Lovely, Meanie -Grassy Green--Most likely to find Funghi, Veggie, Bunny, Strawberry, Macho, Loner, Spicy, Firstyear, Kebab, Stewtwo, Rocky, Spring, Sticky, Matsutake -Fancy Garden--Most likely to find Funghi, Blondie, Snowy, Angel, Shorty, Poly, Funghette, Lovely, Bunny, Primal, Pengy, Ribbon -Neo Factory--Most likely to find Funghi, Fauxghi, Funny, Kebab, Robo, Multiply, Deadly, Tasty, Boxy, Bio, Neo -Nostalgic Home--Funghi, Stretch, Bunny, Macho, Spicy, Plum, Angel, Meowy, Meanie, Rocky, Matsutake, Tasty, Boxy -Fantastic Fest -Beached Shore Order: 1: Grow a Funghi using Food -Harvest 35 funghi. -Use Funghi Food -Harvest 1 rare funghi(theme or wither not counted) 2: Upgrade Device -Upgrade lamp to level 2 -Upgrade Warmer to level 2 -Upgrade Humidifier to level 3 3:Upgrade More -Upgrade Beginner food machine to level 2 -Upgrade Lamp to level 3 -Upgrade Warmer to level 3 -Upgrade Humidifier to level 3 4: Develop Harvest Box -Develop Red C. Box -Store 5 screws -Store 5 chunk of Alloys -Store 5 motor 5: Harvest Red Funghi -Upgrade Beginner food machin to level 4 -Equip Red C. Box -Harvest one red funghi 6: Customize Food -Develop Red Beginner plan -Apply Red Beginner plan -Harvest 5 red funghi 7: Develop Theme -Change theme to Grassy Green -Store 4 Thin Wood Board -Store 2 Lumber 8: Experiment Aaround -Harvest 30 rare funghi -Earn 3000 NP 9: Develop Harvest Box -Develop C. Box DX -Harvest 10 red funghi -Save 8000 NP (Earn 8000 NP and save them until you finish this order) 10: Upgrade Device -Upgrade Grassy Lamp to level 5 -Upgrade Grassy Warmer to level 5 -Upgrade Grassy Hum to level 5 11: Harvest Funghi -Harvest 10 Heat Funghi (Recommend to use Grassy Green Theme) -Harvest 5 Dry Funghi (Recommend to use the Funghi Hero Theme for Ashy or Grassy Green for Plum) -Harvest 100 nomral Funghi 12: Develop Parts -Develop Rapid Mixer -Develop Chunky Grinder 13: Harvest Funghi '''*NOTE: Harvesting Rainbow is a great and fast way to complete* -Harvest 10 Red Funghi (Recommand using the Grassy Green theme for Spicy and Strawberry) (Nostalgic Home is not recommanded to find Spicy at early stages like level 1 items. Use Nostalgic Home only if your equipments are all at least level 2) -Harvest 5 Blue Funghi (Recommand using the Normal theme to find Spiky) -Harvest 5 Yellow Funghi (Recommand using Funghi Heroes to find Blondie) -Harvest 5 Green Funghi (Recommand using Grassy Green theme to find Veggie) '''14: Obtain Prize -Fill up 10 prize gauge (Fastest way is to use a box that has bonus for a specific attribute of Funghi. For example: Use Grassy Green theme with C. Box DX as C. Box DX has bonus for Sweet, Spicy, Bitter and Sour, whereas Grassy Green is easy to find these elements.) 15: Upgrade Device -Upgrade Grassy Lamp to level 7 -Upgrade Grassy Warmer to level 7 -Upgrade Grassy Hum. to level 7 16: Develop Theme -Develop Fancy Case -Develop Fancy Garden (You must develop Fancy Case in order to develop Fancy Garden) 17: Harvest Funghi -Harvest 50 Normal Funghi -Harvest 20 rare Funghi 18: Harvest Funghi -Upgrade Beginner Machine to level 7 -Harvest No.33 Poly (Use Fancy Garden for chance to encounter it. But most importantly, be patient.) -Harvest 5 purple Funghi (Use Funghi Heroes theme for Meanie) -Harvest 5 yellow Funghi (Either wait for Poly or use Grassy Green theme for Firstyear or Veggie.) 19: Collect Ingredient -Store 6 Candy(Yellow) -Store 4 Macaroon(Pink) -Store 2 Cake(Strawberry) 20: Develop Harvest Box -Develop Precision Box -Collect 2 LED 21: Develop Theme -Develop Neo Factory 22: Harvest Funghi -Harvest 5 Oddball (Oddball is only found in Normal theme) -Harvest 5 Rocky (Use Grassy Green or Nostalgic Home) -Harvest 5 Funghette (Use Fancy Garden) -Harvest Robo (Robo is only found in Neo Factory) 23: Upgrade Parts -Upgrade Beginner Machine to level 8 24: Develop Harvest Box -Develop Steel C. Box -Collect 2 Metal Pipe 25:Harvest Funghi -Harvest 5 Mushryoshka (Use Normal Theme) -Harvest 5 Sticky (Use Grassy Green Theme) -Harvest 5 Pengy (Use Fancy Garden Theme) -Harvest 5 Boxy (Use Nostalgic Home or Neo Factory Theme) 26: Upgrade Device -Normal Garden - upgrade all devices to level 9 -Grassy Green - upgrade all devices to level 9 -Fancy Garden - upgrade all devices to level 8 -Neo Factory - upgrade all devices to level 8 27: Harvest Funghi *NOTE: USE GRASSY GREEN THEME TO FIND FIRSTYEAR* -Harvest 10 yellow funghi -Harvest 5 pink funghi (Spring might be a good choice, but you can start finding Primal at this stage) -Harvest 5 black funghi 28: Develop Harvest Box ''' *NOTE: THE BOX MAY SEEM TO BE HARD TO FILL, BUT ITS THE SAME DISTANCE FROM PREVIOUS BOXES. TRY TO HARVEST GOLDIE OR MATSUTAKE OR OTHER HIGH NP FUNGHI TO GAIN BONUS* -Develop Rich Box -Collect 1 Crystal '''29: Harvest Funghi -Harvest 5 Veteran (Normal Garden) -Harvest 5 Matsutake (Grassy or Fancy Garden) -Harvest 5 Ribbon (Fancy Garden) -Harvest 5 Bio (Neo Factory Garden) 30: Harvest Funghi -Harvest 1 Neo (Neo Factory Garden) -Upgrade all Neo Factory Devices to Level 10. 31: Harvest Fungi -Harvest 10 strong fungi. 32: Harvest Fungi: Fantastic Fest -Harvest 4 Fluffy -Harvest 4 Funny -Harvest 3 Apple -Harvest 1 Festy 33: Collect Ingredient -Store 5 Lumber -Store 2 Carbon Fiber -Store 1 Crystal 34: Develop Theme -Develop Beached Shore theme -Harvest 3 Starfish 35: Develop Food -Develop Beach Plan -Apply Beach Plan 36: Harvest Fungi -Harvest 5 Squidy -Harvest 5 Anemony -Harvest 1 Weedy. 37: Upgrade Parts -Upgrade Beach Machine to Level 2 -Harvest 1 Manatee 38: Develop Harvest Box -Develop Drifted Box -Save 12000 NP -Store 10 Lumber -Store 2 Metal Pipe 39: Upgrade Parts -Upgrade Beach Machine to Level 4 -Harvest 1 King Squid -Harvest 1 Venus -Harvest 20 water fungi 40: Harvest Fungi -Harvest 4 Starfish -Harvest 4 Melanin -Harvest 3 Surfer -Harvest 1 Sharky 41: Harvest Rare Fungi -Harvest 40 rare funghi 42: Develop Theme -Develop Frisky Field -Save 18,000NP -Store 5 Thin Wood Board -Store 5 Lumber 43: Develop Parts -Develop Earth Grinder -save 25,000NP -Store 8 Lumber 44: Reward: Power Stone x2 -Harvest 5 Veggie -Harvest 5 Strawberry 45: Upgrade Device -Upgrade Frisky Lamp to Lvl 2 -Upgrade Frisky Warmer to Lvl 2 -Upgrade Frisky Hum to Lvl 2 46: develop Theme -Develop Hush Hospital -Save 24,000NP -Store 4 Metal Pipe -Store 2 Cake 47: Harvest Funghi -Harvest 10 Earth Funghi (use Grass Theme) -Harvest 5 Water Funhghi (use Beach Theme and Food) 48: Reward: Power Stone 2x -Develop Terror White -Save 15,000NP -Store 2 Sturdy Rope -Store 2 Metal Pipe 49: Harvest Theme Funghi -Harvest 4 Cabbage (Frisky Field) -Harvest 2 Scarecrow (Frisky Field) 50: Reward: Power Stone x2 -Harvest 4 Nursey (Hush Hospital) -Harvest 2 Mummy (Hush Hospital) 51: Upgrade Devices -Upgrade Frisk Lamp to Lvl 4 -Upgrade Medical Lamp to Lvl 4 -Harvest 1 Pharmy -Harvest 1 MandrakeCategory:OrderCategory:Neo